


Breaking Control

by Ryshili



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Bitterness, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Manipulation, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryshili/pseuds/Ryshili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun to reduce a man to primative desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Control

**Author's Note:**

> http://badx2bathhouse.livejournal.com/543.html?thread=1231391#t1231391
> 
> Adachi comes too soon during sex, or just keeps teasing his partner in a way that makes it seem like he's the only one "having fun".  
> That infuriates Dojima, who then proceeds to fuck him rough and hard, like he's never done before.  
> (If you can make it as Adachi doing it on purpose so he can get Dojima's self-restraint out of the way it would be even better! But I'd be cool with anything, really.)

How did I manage to get you here? In this dump of an apartment, this room that I have to shell out cash for? Not only that, but here you are, in my kitchen and caging me against my refrigerator. A hunger is in your eyes, a hunger I want to push and pull on. God I was so bored before, and here I thought coming to this shithole in the country would just completely kill me from just how bland and dry it'd be. 

This once, I'm happy to be wrong. 

It was a rough day at work for you today. I had caused you a bit of grief with my "clumsiness" as the chief had chewed us both out for me spilling coffee on the reports to the murder case. Now you were just here for stress relief, and still in a bad mood.

Your hands are shaking. Come on, it isn't like you haven't done this before, _sir_. 

"Dojima-san... do you want something?" I keep my voice light. It's part of the game.

Such an undelightful grunt. "Yeah, give me ano'her beer." Such a shame, isn't it? You don't have the courage enough to do this without the excuse of alcohol tampering with your thoughts.

But I give you a smile, innocent and bright, "Sure thing!" But you aren't moving. Get out of the way if you actually want it. "Uh.. Do-Dojima-san.. I need you to move." 

No longer boxed in, I opened it. I started drinking the same beer as you. At first I thought it was terrible, but sure as hell was affordable. After grabbing the can of Asahi, I hand the cold object off to you. "Thanks." I can't help but watch as you drink it down, your Adam's Apple bobbing. 

I don't even bother with getting myself any. Unlike you, I don't need it to let go and have fun. No, in fact that might be dangerous, I can't-- Maybe a small bit won't hurt. Wrapping my fingers around it, I bring it down. No resistance, that's good. 

"What are you doing, Adachi?" Such harsh eyes. It was my property to begin with. "Hn." 

My lips touch the area, I can taste the smoke you just had a few moments before and feel the liquid rush into my mouth, down my throat, making me feel warm. You're watching me. I take a bit more in, this time, purposefully letting it dribble out the side of my mouth. It runs down my neck and I lick my lips slowly. "Ah~" I give a breath as if the beer had hit the spot. 

"Stop playing around." In one gulp, you just finished the entire care, huh. Your face showing a bit from alcohol. I am just glad it doesn't ruin your _performance_. 

I give a pout. "But Dojima-san.. Isn't that why you're here?" It's easy to tease you behind my doors, having everything to be chalked up that I am just different in bed. That's quite normal for plenty of people. Letting my intention be know, I grab your crotch. 

It seems like today isn't going to go slow, my tie is grabbed and yanked. My face crashes with yours, and I'm all too happy to open my lips and taste. You taste like a true man. Alcohol and cigarettes. Fuck. You're a great kisser. I shake a bit as I wrap my arms around your neck, but you're pulling back. Is it too affectionate for you?

My cheeks are hot, I know I'm flustered. I'm fucking turned on. 

Your intense eyes are baring into me. I know what's next, as I lower myself to knees. The sound of metal zips down by your hand, freeing your dick, nearly hitting me in the face. "Ah...Dojima-san, sir... you're so hard _already_?" Expertly by now, I lick the part under the glans and feel you shiver. 

"Hnnng." 

I bet your wife never was so attentively, knowing all the spots on your body that elicit pleasure from you. Never was willing to just get down here and be dirty. Then again, she was a woman, and we know they are just frigid bitches. 

But I am not them. And I actually enjoy this, so much. Because it is you. I try not to question this.

"Adachi. Stop doing that." 

Lost in my thoughts I didn't realize I was just swirling my tongue around your crown, letting my breath be heavy and cool against your warm flesh. 

And I disobey. 

A throaty growl in warning as I run my tongue and press it into the slit. You hate that. You won't admit to yourself that it feels great. I just chuckle aloud as you buck a bit as I blow into the hole. "I'm serious Adachi..."

Giving my best sad and hurt face, I look up. Sharp dark grey eyes with furrowed brows, and I do it again while watching the reaction. Biting your lip hard, just groaning. Suddenly my hair is being pulled and I am being pushed down. Fine. Fine. I open up and take you in. Suckling hard, I continue to tease... now with my hands dragging up your thighs as I feel you buckle. My hair is being pulled even harder. 

Obediently, I bob my head on your length, trying my best to keep a vacuum. I groan, I want you to know this is your partner at work doing this, I slurp and make plenty of noise as I enjoy feeling your frustration tugging at my hair more. Ow fuck. It's a bit too tight, so I lightly graze my teeth against your skin, hearing an angry grunt. "ADACHI. THE HEL--!?" But I swallow you faster and harder, cutting off your words. You don't seem to appreciate it judging by you now pushing my head back. I come off with a pop and a spit trail.

"What is with you tonight?" 

I just rise to my feet and smirk. And it looks like you know you'll not be getting an answer, as you look even more angry. A rough push back against the counter, and you just bite at my neck, and I bring up my leg to grind my knee into your balls. And the bite sinks harder. Good, good. I want you to get angry, I am so tired of being treated gently every time. Opening my mouth, I let out a moan. 

My hands roam across your shoulders and up to your neck as I pull at your collar. You pull back. Oh I'm sorry, did I once more irritate you? Oh right, you got that quirk about things touching your neck. You aren't quite trusting, not that I blame you. So of course I reach for it again, smiling, letting my facade drop a bit. I want you to know I'm enjoying your discontent. 

Now restraining my hand, you loosen your tie, and fumble with the buttons on your shirt, and I see the darken chest of your between the loose fabric. I use my nondominant hand now to unzipper my pants after retreating my leg. Hitting the air, I'm displayed as I wrapped my hands around them and jerk myself off. 

Shamefully you just seem me do that and get even harder. I can tell as you clench your jaw. 

"Are you enjoying seeing your junior co-worker jerk off?" You hate when I remind you of just how hot this makes you to be doing so taboo. But I love it. I'm going so fast already, I hardly have touched myself.

In order to shut me up, you just grab the back of my head and slam your tongue into my speaking mouth, kissing me rough and hard. It goes right through me. 

I'm starting to fuck my hand. I'm going to do this without you. I moan into your mouth, lapping at your tongue. I use my other hand to feel around your chest, grazing a nipple, as my hands takes it and pinch and pull to tease it. I feel you bite down on it. You have too many issues and pet peeves. 

Drawing back, you just have a look of frustration. You're so damn frustrated that you're enjoying this, that you feel like I'm making you realize that you're having sex with a man. You grab the back of my head and bite my throat. I groan.

Even my body wants to disobey your rules as I start to pump hard at having seen the fluster I've cause on your face, and how the nipples are perked up from pleasure. Hard shivers are going through my body, you haven't even tried to control my hand that is squeezing myself hard. My body tenses up as I feel myself go over the edge, and right all over your stomach and slacks. Plastered on my face is a lazy smirk.

Opening my eyes, I see that you've withdrawn from my neck, and now you're looking at me with a twisted expression I've never seen before. It's beyond hot. You look as though you want to strangle me. Your lips are parting, showing almost a sneer as I heard your question through teeth. 

"Had your fun?" 

My best goofy smile at you as I nod. 

"Then it's my turn."

I don't even get time to think as I'm pushed down on the counter, my head hanging off the side as I feel my pants roughly pulled down and my body now dragged across the dirty counter, legs forced up into the air. "Aaah!" My clothes seem to infuriate you, as you try to get my pants and boxers completely off, even to the point where I hear the fabric rip. As well as now feeling cold and moist substance at my asshole. It feels thicker than lube, and it registers that must be my own cum.. "Do-Dojima....s-san?" I try to sound worried. I know what's going on.

But I do hear the opening of a bottle as now my balls are gripped in those calloused hands. And now I feel it just being poured over me, probably dripping all down my counter and onto the floor as well. "Don't think I didn't notice." 

Come-on sir. Notice what? "W-what do y-you mean? I-" My mouth was clamped over by the hand that left my sac. I could smell myself as it pressed down. I could feel myself getting hard again. 

"You are a goddamn tease." At least you noticed that.

The other hand makes itself known as I feel a violent shove from a finger enter me. I actually buck up, moaning against the hand that pushed my head harder on the cold surface. It was violating me, fast and mercilessly, and I quite honestly loved it. My breath hitched up. It left me quickly and sharp, my asshole now pulsing and throbbing as I let myself squirm from the sudden loss. 

My mouth was now free as the hand went to unbutton my shirt, spreading it open. "I-I don't know what you mean b-by th-that sir..." The shake in my voice was all quite real. 

"Like hell you don't..." My legs were pulled on as I slipped right off the counter, hanging on by grabbing the edge of behind me. Now I got a good look at your face, dark and lustful. Feral. Fucking sexy as fucking hell. Shit. "Bend over the goddamn counter."

Happily, I wanted to obey this new personality of the man I called my senior. You let down my legs as I regained my balance and did exactly as you asked. Starting to feel dizzy on just how much anticipation I was starting to feel as I felt you grab my tie, and slide it around. And left it. Now I'm curious why you did that. My ass is exposed to you, I look back, seeing you haven't lowered your pants, but you are rock hard and slightly twitching. Is this making you as hot as me?

That dick starts to rub between my asscheeks, like some treat lube is poured over. It doesn't matter how much you use. It's getting on the floor more than being of any use. 

I feel a harsh tug on the tie around my neck, causing me to let out a high pitched squeal as it is accompanied to feeling as though my ass was being ripped apart with fire. My breathing was being cut into, making the pain soothe away from there as my head got light quick. I felt the slide in, as it just tore through me. The burn and my ass throbbing in cries of violation. And my dick twitching at how much pleasure was in the mix. 

Instinctively I clawed at the counter, it was hard to breathe but I was starting to feel so damn hard and hot. The pull loosened and air rushed into my lungs. My cheeks now being spread by the strong, rough hands of yours as I felt you push in with no remorse. I couldn't help by just moan and pant and squirm.

Digging your nails in me, you started to just skip right to trying to pull me inside out with hard thrusts. My muscles were pulled and pushed, and you expertly had started pounding against my prostate. I think I might have screamed out in pure ecstasy. Who cared what the neighbours think? Who were they going to call for disturbance? The police? We're right here being dirty animals. 

My outburst seemed to catch you off guard, you actually reached over and gently ran your hands through my hair, but I just turned my head and smirked. "Is that all? Are you spent already... _Old Man_?" 

My disrespect rewarded me with that monstrous rage displayed across that drunken face as you now slammed into me without care. I was shaking really badly, you had to now hold me up by my hips as my knees completely gave out. Each thrust made my own dick slap against the cabinets, giving me an even more source of pain. 

Each time you pulled all the way out and slammed right back in at an alarming rate. Just over and over I was driven into. Right here in my own apartment. I clung onto the edge of the counter, my fingers feeling raw from gripping the edge. My insides were burning and wet, pleasure showering over me wave and wave after. You were grunting and growling like some rabid beast breeding his bitch. 

I couldn't talk at all. Strangled noises came out of my mouth, and once I almost got a word out, my tie was pulled on like a leash, warning me. So I taunted you even more with half words and moans, trying to call out loud to cause a disturbance and felt the choke which cut my calls and made me weak. My body was shaking harder and harder. My muscles were spasming over you, making it tighter around your cock.

You are huge. It hits all the way back, to where I feel like bile might start rising up. Or maybe that's because my throat was being pulled on and I was being made to arch up inhumanly or suffer not breathing. Everything was drowning out, all my focus on your ragged breathing combining with my pathetic gasps for air. 

You pushed all the way in, and throbbed and twitched violently as I felt liquid filling me up as you rocked your hips against mine, milking yourself dry with my body. I was shivering hard, and then I felt a hand on my dick, squeezing the head painfully. Fuck you weren't even going to let me cum...!? YOU BITCH. 

FUCK. You roughly pulled out of me, and I felt the jizz run down my thigh and leg, as well as even more warmer liquid. The metallic smell hit my nose, as I wondered how beautiful was the sight of blood covering your dick. As you looked down at what you've done. You let go probably in shock once your afterglow was cut short, and I just spasmed from the pressure that he built up, my ass squeezing in contractions as I felt even more blood and seed squeezed out as my own decorated the drawers as I fell to the floor and blacked out seeing your now worried face. 

Haha. I tore down your restraint, _sir_.


End file.
